


P E R F E C T 【ꜰʀᴇꜱʜ x ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ】【※+21】

by CorruptedSinner



Series: ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴩᴄɪóɴ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ꜱᴀɴꜱᴇꜱ [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSinner/pseuds/CorruptedSinner
Summary: ꜱᴇʀɪᴇ - ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴩᴄɪóɴ ꜱᴛᴀʀꜱ ꜱᴀɴꜱᴇꜱ; ᴩᴀʀᴛᴇ 2"Vamos pequeño soñador, dejame conocerte mejor, veremos si así, podemos crear algo perfecto."¿Vɨɇnɇs?Advertencia: Alto contenido de NSFW, Y A O I, NON-CON( VIOLACIÓN ), DUB-CON, TORTURA, GORE.





	P E R F E C T 【ꜰʀᴇꜱʜ x ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ】【※+21】

**Author's Note:**

> ※Ｃｏｍｉｓｉóｎ ｐｏｒ ａｎóｎｉｍｏ， ｇｒａｃｉａｓ ｐｏｒ ｔｕ ｐｒｅｆｅｒｅｎｃｉａ．
> 
> ※ Quiero aprovechar estos renglones para agradecer esta comisión anónima, en mis palabras, es algo que me había sorprendido, y que fue una total aventura escribir, disfruten.

Un cuerpo.

Era lo único que necesitaba, un maldito cuerpo más.

Puede ser que tenía los suficientes para subsistir por un largo tiempo, pero aun así la idea de desaparecer de esta existencia, de no ser más que un simple parasito débil e incapaz de moverse, lo hacía tener los pensamientos oscuros y morbosos de lo dolorosa que podría ser su mente. A pesar de no tener alma, o conocer lo que eran los sentimientos, conocía uno a la perfección, uno que venía más adentro de su conciencia, algo llamado, supervivencia.

Puede ser que dentro de él, o fuera de él, se veía como alguien alegre, alguien capaz de dar una mano, alguien con un chiste para un momento difícil, pero todo eso era una fachada, una cruel y sucia, dentro de aquel cráneo de porcelana, su verdadero ser, movía sus tentáculos ansioso de finalmente tener alguien para su "colección privada".

\- Vamos amiguin. - Su mano se extendía en un gesto amigable, mientras veía a ser similar a él, las cuencas de aquel "sans" se mostraban caídas mientras su boca estaba entreabierta, cierto sentimiento de desconfianza lo había invadido, pero ¿por qué? Aquel esqueleto, lo miraba de manera directa mientras rascaba sus huesos, por mientras el otro pensaba que este en particular era uno más, de todos los que habían por montones en las líneas de tiempo infinitas que habían, que aburrido.

\-- Esta bien. --

Sin más, había caído en la trampa, aquel esqueleto respondió el gesto amable dándole su mano, para cuando apenas las puntas de sus falanges se habían tocado, todo había terminado para él, detrás de aquellos lentes multicolores, el parasito tenía su único ojo tan abierto en señal de la misma ansiedad que sentía en aquel momento, esa sucia "excitación" que tenía el cazador para cuando tenía su víctima lista para devorarse, para cuando ambas manos conectaron, todo se había acabado.

Los quejidos del mártir eran débilmente silenciados por su boca apretándose, debía guardar silencio, mientras la expresión nublada por sus lágrimas calientes invadidas de pena y de lujuria lo hacían sentirse extraño.

\-- ¡Hah ah! F-Fresh . . . -

\-- Guarda silencio, ¿Acaso quieres que alguien vea lo puta que eres? - La voz ronca de Fresh lo había hecho temblar, después de todo quien había tenido la idea de hacerlo en el exterior, a unos cuantos metros del pueblo de Snowdin, había sido aquel sans, que curioso. Las caderas del huésped se movían erráticas aquel tentáculo que salía de su coxis se movía de manera violenta en aquella estrecha entrada, mientras que otro masturbaba aquel miembro, llenándolo de aquella humedad caliente que lo hacía acercarse peligrosamente al borde del climax, el fingir un rostro de satisfacción era fácil, después de todo, había caído directamente en su telaraña de mentiras; pero algo tan vacío como el placer, no era algo que estaba buscando, no.

Era curioso, como algo tan, sencillo dejaba tan expuesto a una alma, completamente a su merced, tan fácil era el contaminarlos, el corromperlos, sin tener que esforzarse, simplemente era cuestión de emplear aquello llamado seducción, y ellos accederían. Y pensar que aquello lo había descubierto por puro mero accidente, aunque debía controlarse, no quería terminar de nuevo con cenizas de hueso de nuevo en sus tentáculos.

El ser falso hizo lo suyo, dejando un fragmento dentro del otro, mientras que el sans se corría de manera errática dejando una expresión pervertida en su rostro, sería otro capullo, uno más de la lista casi infinita de los que tenía, pero para su mala suerte, ninguno de ellos cumplía su propósito.

¿De qué servía tener largas filas de cuerpos, si todos ellos llegan a envejecer, a pudrirse, a corromperse? ¿De que servía todo su arduo trabajo? Simplemente era demasiado aburrido y cansado. Sabía que para cuando el cuerpo que habitara se marchitara por completo, tendría otro más, y otro y otro, pero . . . ¿Qué haría cuando ya no tuviera más?

El sentimiento le aterraba, para cuando hizo su trabajo, se despidió alegre del otro, el nuevo huésped afortunadamente era alguien joven, que duraría lo suficiente para cuando lo necesitara, sus lentes habían sacado un mensaje de despedida, logrando fortalecer la confianza que había "depositado en él", para cuando había sacado aquella patineta, alejándose, su sonrisa se había desvanecido, dejando una expresión molesta y aburrida, los tentáculos de su cuenca salían rozando el hueso, palpándolo, sintiendo parte de como su acogido dejaba de ser lo que alguna vez fue, un esqueleto fuerte y joven, para ser sincero, había jurado que aquel hueso de marfil, parecía una especie de masa, el alma ni hablar, estaba en sus últimas, el caer lento de las cascaras de aquella alma, la manera en que caían dentro de la caja torácica, recuerdos, esperanzas, sueños y anhelos, vida, lo único que quedaba era la inminente muerte gracias al otro ser que vivía a su costa.

¿Qué hacer? Simplemente ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Estaba cansado y harto, por mucho, se había recostado en su patineta para cuando se encontraba "a salvo", poder ser él libremente era una de las pocas cosas que no le hartaban, se movía con sus pies de manera aburrida, sus manos se arrastraban en el suelo, importándole poco si se llegaran a lastimar por el suelo, o si incluso una de las llantas pasara por sus falanges, simplemente le daba igual, el "dolor" era algo que desconocía, mientras su supervivencia no estuviera en juego, podía hacer lo que él quisiera, recuerda que alguna vez había roto las costillas de otro, era divertido ver como el cuerpo de aquel esqueleto entraba en un estado de shock, el temblor de sus huesos lo había hecho quedarse dormido como un infante; Pero tenía problemas más grandes aun, tener infinitos sans, no significaba nada si no podía sentirse seguro y cómodo en algún cuerpo, el tiempo pasaba, y él lo sabía, algo tan subjetivo como nacer o morir, era un pestañeo en su único ojo, necesitaba alguien que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para él...

Aunque . . .

La idea lo hizo levantarse, su boca se había abierto, mientras que el mensaje en sus lentes dejaba en claro, la maravillosa idea que había tenido, claro, que idiota había sido.

¿Por qué conformarse con simples cuerpos? Cuando hay "Sans" parecidos a él, la idea había hecho mover sus tentáculos de manera alegre dentro del cráneo del otro, claro, por supuesto, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo hubiera estado comiendo mierda, mientras perdía la oportunidad de comer, de alimentarse, de algo que realmente valiera la pena.

Aquello lo hizo levantarse vibrante mientras recordaba cuales eran los seres que eran parecidos a él, oh si, Ink, ¡ah! pequeño e inocente artista, colorido como él, ¿Te imaginas las posibilidades? ¡El trabajo seria mínimo! ¡Él confía en nosotros! Por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que haría en el cuerpo de Ink, poderes de tinta "cools", todo un universo de bajo de sus dedos . . . Oh pero espera, a como la emoción vino, también bajo de golpe, dejándose caer de nuevo en la patineta, el parasito se había hecho pequeño mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

\- Nuestro "bro" colorido no tiene alma . . . - Así será imposible lograr esa infección.

El primer platillo del buffet había sido descartado, que venga el siguiente entonces; ¿Quién más estaba? . . . Ah sí, Error, ¿Tenia alma? Si, glitcheada, pero si, ¿Confiaba en nosotros? Por supuesto que no, pensó.

"Creo que hasta él sabe, que somos en verdad. Entonces, adiós poderes de hilitos."

Sus dedos tamborileaban en su pecho, mientras seguía pensando, por su mente pasaron muchos más, pero todos y cada uno de ellos tenían algo malo para él, descubrirían quien es en realidad, que es lo que busca y peor aún, contárselo a los demás. Entonces, si ahora tenía pocos sans de quienes alimentarse, pues, si eso pasaba, se vería en una gran complicación, tendría muchos menos, quizás ninguno, en el peor de los casos, tal vez hasta ayudarían a los que ya estuvieran infectados, dejándolo morir por completo.

Necesitaba alguien inocente, ingenuo, alguien que confiara en él, alguien como . . . ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese Sans que estaba siempre con Ink? Ese el de la capita con estrella, jamás había hablado con él, solo lo saludaba de lejos porque el mismo "extraño" lo saludaba de manera alegre, sus dedos chasqueaban con rapidez mientras recordaba cómo era que se llamaba, si, el de capita, alegre, amarillo como un sol, siempre andaba atrás del pintor, si, tenía la posibilidad de viajar a cualquier línea temporal, sí . . .

\- ¿Dream? - Oh por los patos del tío Ricon, ¡ASI ES! ¡Dream! Si el sans con estilo de chica mágica, si, ¡Sí! . . . Incluso se había dado un golpe en su cabeza en un estilo de "Como pude olvidarlo." Aunque a decir verdad desconocía mucho de él, puede ser que como huésped después de todo, sea alguien conveniente de poseer, pero ¿Qué tal si tenía claras desventajas?

Se había levantado con prisa de la patineta, sabia con quién exactamente acudir para preguntarle acerca del soñador, sus pisadas eran rápidas mientras sentía como en su pupila se dilataba como si estuviera viendo de frente a ese sujeto.

\-- ¡Ink! ¡Broski! -

El falso se había acercado al pintor, después de varios RaDiCaLes saltos entre los espacios vacíos del tiempo, pero algo pasaba, mientras más pasos daba, observaba un extraño gesto estaba en el rostro manchado, algo vacío, y cansado, como si algo le hubiera ocurrido, no era extraño ver a Ink de esa manera, pero sus pupilas no tenían vibrantes colores, no, solo dos pupilas blancas aburridas, pero para cuando vio a Fresh, se alegró ligeramente.

\-- ¡Oh, Fresh! ¿Qué tal? -

Una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro mientras, arrugaba varias hojas a su vez, haciéndolas bolita como si quisiera esconder algo, ¿Qué seria eso? No le importaba, por dentro del cráneo, el parasito se relamía sus dientes ansiosos, la simple idealización de sentir los huesos del soñador, esa seguridad, por lo que, con ciertos chistes de colores y juegos de palabras, cambiar el estilo de ambos, juegos y demás, logro establecer una conversación "cómoda" para ambos. Fresh lo miraba de reojo, Ink en cierta parte se veía un poco más tranquilo a como lo había encontrado, debajo de su nariz había un bigote que el pintor había dibujado para ambos, las manos del huésped se habían movido quitándose esa cosa molesta, para seguir con su plan.

\-- Ink, bro, sabes he pensado que tal vez me hace falta conocer más de este mundo, quiero tener más amigos, así como tú. --

El pintor únicamente se dedicó a escuchar mientras su rostro carecía de expresión, únicamente lo miraba .

\-- Por ejemplo, ¿por qué no me hablas de ese Sans, que siempre está contigo? -

\--¿Hablas de Dream? - Ink arqueo una ceja mientras sus pies se movían jugueteando. - Si es así, seguramente le puedes llegar a agradar, si no es que ya le agradas. Uhmm veamos . . . Bueno, Dream tiene un gemelo que se llama Nightmare, alguien que es vil y malvado, que es uno de los principales problemas de los stars sanses, creo que Dream tiene aproximadamente 500 años de edad, y para ser sinceros aún se ve muy joven, es guardián de los sentimientos positivos y al igual que yo puede viajar a través de los au's pero con diferencia que si hay por mucho sentimientos negativos, ten cuidado o podrías llamar a su hermano, siempre es bueno intentarlo llamar por recuerdos o buenos deseos. -

A decir verdad, Fresh había ignorado todo lo anterior, solo un pensamiento corría por su mente, haciéndole eco dentro de aquella cabeza fría.

¿500 años de edad?, esto en vez de ser conveniente, se había hecho perfecto para él.

\-- ¿Enserio? Vaya realmente es alguien muy grande, al igual que tú, broski, quizás iré a buscarlo, sería bueno ser amigos, quizás ayudarlos con ese hermano de Dream, unirme a los sta - -

\-- Pero que no te engañe. - Interrumpió en un tono frio.

Se quedó quieto, los planes que pasaban por la cabeza de Fresh se paralizaron un momento, ¿Ahora qué?

\--¿Qué es lo que sucede? -

Ink lo miro directamente a sus cuencas, los lentes de Fresh, tapaban a la perfección esa parte oscura, pero detrás de ellos, el parasito lo miraba seriamente.

\-- . . . Se me olvido. - La expresión vacía de Ink lo habían "asustado" pero una risa había salido de la boca del pintor, una muy alegre y que hacia un total choque de incomodidad. - Seguramente no era algo importante, en fin, si quieres puedo llamarlo por ti. -

\--No. - Respondió cortante, mientras cambiaba su ceño de manera abrupta. - No, no, Ink, tu estas ocupado, yo le buscare. -

\--Pero realmente no es ... ¿Ah, Fresh? - Y de pronto se había ido, el rostro del pintor se movía buscando al ser colorido, solamente para encontrarse solo, sus hombros se movieron ligeramente, mientras volvía a lo suyo, aquellas manos frágiles abrieron aquella hoja que había sido víctima de su ansiedad, respiro de manera profunda mientras volvía a lo suyo, cosa que era su secreto y del glitch.

. . .

Sentimientos positivos. . .

¿Cómo mierda iba a llamar a un ser que se maneja por sentimientos, cuando él ni siquiera conocía ninguno?

Paso sus manos por su rostro, ligeramente estresado, suspirando de manera fuerte mientras que el parasito dentro de él, se cuestionaba demasiado las cosas, tenía el tiempo contado y definitivamente tenía que ser Dream, únicamente él.

No había opciones, ni elecciones, mucho menos segundos planes, si lo manejaba de manera correcta tendría al soñador en sus tentáculos, y lo haría completamente suyo, puesto a que tenía todos los elementos de confiabilidad, lo conocía de lejos, le había sonreído, incluso sabía que dentro de él podría llegar a mucho más que solo contaminarlo de un apretón de manos.

Dejarlo pasar era como si de sus manos corrieran cenizas sin la capacidad de detenerlo. Caminaba de manera tranquila por uno de los AU'S, sus pisadas húmedas por la tierra de Waterfall lo hacían cuestionarse, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, solamente su magia comenzó a actuar por su cuenta, que para cuando vio alrededor su gesto se había hecho aburrido, ¿Cuántas veces había visto aquella escena?

Tendría que, definitivamente, usar a alguien más que le ayude, ¿Recuerdos? ¿Sentimientos? 

Seguramente si usaba "uno" de los que tenía, terminaría llamando al otro hermano, cosa que no era la opción.

¿Pero qué tal si existiera el caso de que solamente por ser sentimientos positivos no viniera? Era un protector, guardián, lo que sea . . . ¿no? Entonces a su mente vino una maravillosa idea, solo tendría que tener cuidado, podría ser o algo muy malo o algo muy bueno, en fin, el plan comenzaría.

Por encima de cualquier vida, sobreviviría.

Unos pequeños pies húmedos corrían alegres por aquellos campos iluminados de azul, Undyne, apenas una chiquilla, en una edad mucho más menor que la original, jugaba con un esqueleto de su misma edad, uno de rostro largo, con una risa muy característica.

\-- ¡Papyrus, vamos rápido, ya se hace tarde! - La coleta rojiza se movía de manera elegante a pesar de ser un tanto brusca. - ¡El que llegue al último pierde! -

Mientras tanto el otro esqueleto movía sus piernas lo más rápido que podía, jadeaba de manera pesada, puesto que venían corriendo toda la tarde, investigando y jugando a maravillosas historias que les habían contado sus mayores; y, a decir verdad, no quería perderse la cena con su hermano mayor, y mucho menos que le contara ese maravilloso cuento de siempre, sus cuencas miraban a Undyne desaparecer por el lapso de espacio, hasta que finalmente le había "ganado". La chiquilla no estaba, por lo que el esqueleto se había dado prisa por finalmente, le ganaría por supuesto que lo haría, ¡Nadie superara al magnifico Papyrus!

La bufanda roja había pasado de largo, y las pupilas rojas lo habían seguido mientras que su único amigo se iba, una mano sostenía con fuerza una pequeña boca, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto intranquila, los ojos amarillentos de Undyne se estremecían de pavor por ver aquel desconocido, la había tomado de una manera en que no pudo notarlo o defenderse, era parecido al hermano de su mejor amigo, pero sinceramente había algo mucho peor en él dentro.

\--Escúchame bien, Undy, te soltare, pero tienes que prometerme que no gritaras, porque veras soy alguien de muy poca paciencia, y créeme que no dudare en arrancar cada una de esas lindas escamas con mis propias manos. - La voz retorcida de Fresh habían dejado en claro que aquellas palabras no eran, ni serán ningún juego, hablaba malditamente en serio.

La menor solo movió su cabeza asintiendo, cayendo en sus términos, mientras que Fresh la iba soltando, los instintos de la pelirroja por mucho le gritaban que corriera, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que, si lo hacía, seguramente la seguiría y lastimaría a Papyrus y su hermano.

Lo único que pudo hacer para no huir fue abrazar su larga cabellera, sus pequeños de dos se entrelazaban entre las hebras de los hilos, el corruptor la miraba seriamente, fue una suerte que se encontrara con ella en particular, puede ser que en unos cuantos años se hiciera la más fuerte del Underground, pero ahora era frágil, y tomaría esa cruel ventaja en su favor.

\-- Undy, hermosa, necesito un favor tuyo. -- Fresh intentaba verse lo más amigablemente posible para ella, con mensajes estrafalarios, y colores únicos, pero realmente lo había jodido, la niña en sus ojos solo lo veía con desconfianza, y eso era algo malo. - No creas, que soy alguien malo, al contrario, vengo a ayudarte con algo, y así, ¡me ayudaras a mí! -

Igual silencio, la boca de Undyne no se movía, ni una sonrisa, había una pesada y dura línea entre sus labios, tenía que imaginar algo, seguir con el plan, y eso era ya.

\--Undyne, ¿Extrañas a tus padres? . . . - Para cuando escucho aquella última palabra, la boca de la menor se había abierto sorprendida, Fresh sabía, por fruto de sus huéspedes, que usualmente en las líneas temporales, aquella guerrera había perdido sus padres en la estratagema de los monstruos contra los humanos.

\-- S-sí . . . - Respondió. - Pero, ¿cómo sabes de ellos? -

\--Undyne, soy tu amigo, y te estoy dando una oportunidad, que solo tu mereces por ser una niña tan valiente, no podría hacerlo frente a tu amigo Papyrus. - Cada palabra que salía de su boca, era una mentira tras otra, jugando con la mente de la chiquilla mientras aquellos tentáculos se sobaban entre ellos sintiendo como su plan iba a la perfección. - Y esta oportunidad, es la de poder recordar a tu madre otra vez, y quizás, tal vez si lo haces bien, podría venir un ángel, a decirte como están tus padres. -

\--¿De verdad? -Los ojos del infante se abrieron ampliamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su boca.

\--Así es. -Sus lentes mostraron un juego de palabras que decía que estaba en lo correcto, cosa que eso saco una ligera sonrisa. --Bueno, háblame de ellos. - Fresh tendrá la paciencia necesaria para oír lo que la otra diría, todos esos estúpidos recuerdos y sentimientos que se guardaban en el pecho inocente, en aquella alma tan pura, su plan iba bien, solamente tenía que mantenerlos en sentimientos positivos.

\-- A mi padre jamás lo conocí . . . Él murió por culpa de los humanos, ¿Sabes? dicen que mi papá era un valiente guerrero, que dio lo último polvo de su vida para protegernos ... Pero mi madre, mamá, ella falleció recientemente. - Aquella sonrisa que había aparecido se iba desvaneciendo por un gesto triste.

\--¿Qué hacías con ella? - Pregunto mientras la menor bajaba su cabeza, el dolor de la pérdida de su madre aun le dolía, mucho, pero ahora ella estaría en un lugar mejor, y mejor aún, podría ver el ángel que cuidaba a su mama.

\-- Después de que mis hermanas cayeron, mi mamá me cuido muchísimo, e-era divertido estar jugando con ella, aunque luego le jugaba bromas de esconderme de ella . . . Aunque eso era un poco malo, ya que ella era ciega... p-pero mamá siempre me encontraba. - La voz de Undyne mientras recordaba, se llegaba a quebrar, pero al paracito le había importado poco, su gesto para nada había cambiado, solamente quería que ella recordara.

Undyne no pudo más, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras pesadas lagrimas corrían sus mejillas, de su boca salían sollozos mientras se ahogaba su voz, le dolía, era como si apenas fuera ayer, en el que recordaba las manos de su madre acariciando su rostro, llenándole de besos su cara, el cómo cepillaba su larga cabellera casi rogándole que jamás lo cortara.

"Undyne, моя рыба ангела, никогда не стричь волосы, это красиво, и это похоже на море, если вы его отрежете, мама будет грустить.

<< Undyne, mi pez ángel, jamás cortes tu cabello, es hermoso, y es como el mar, si lo cortaras madre se pondría triste. >>"

\--Mamá ...--

"Почему я называю тебя ангелом? Потому что ты моя дочь, ты спас меня, когда ты пришел в мою жизнь.

<< ¿Por qué te llamo pez ángel? Porque tu mi hija, tú me salvaste para cuando llegaste a mi vida.>>

\--Mamá, te extraño mucho . . .-El alma de Undyne comenzó a latir con fuerza, cada dulce recuerdo le hizo saber, que no importaba si en algún momento llego a ser cruel con su madre, ella siempre le quiso y le querrá por encima de cualquier cosa.

Extrañamente para el parasito, mientras Undyne derramaba lagrimas pesadas al suelo, una gran sonrisa estaba en su boca, brillante y perfecta, las lágrimas de la menor, no lo habían conmovido en lo más mínimo, la miraba con desdén, sus "pupilas" la miraban desde abajo, mientras que ella se hacía cada vez más pequeña, sintiendo en su alma todos sus sentimientos que se movieron alegres, pero el dolor de la perdida los iba apagando.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Un cuerpo flotaba tranquilo mientras sus piernas estaban cruzadas, sus ropas junto a su capa amarilla flotaban armónicamente por la falta de gravedad en el aire, a decir verdad se sentía relajado, apreciaba momentos así en los que podía cuidarse a él mismo, donde podía pensar en un momentito aunque sea uno pequeño en él, en su alma, pero mo lo mal entiendas, estaba sumamente consciente, lo suficiente como para mantenerse al tanto, después de todo, tenía que cuidar las esperanzas de todos, el protector de los sentimientos positivos, mantenía un gesto pacífico mientras en sus manos estaba aquella manzana, la principal fuente de su vida, pero también, la razón más grande de sus problemas; Cierta parte de él sentía que no era correcto que estuviera vagando por ahí, mientras que en diferentes AU's estaban pasando cosas, graves y dolorosas, que ponían en gran ventaja a su hermano, su querido hermano...

Si algo era cierto, es que la culpabilidad a veces carcomía sus huesos -aunque no sean reales. - No tenía por haberle dejando así, por no protegerle, de no haberlo cuidado, por haberle fallado en aquella promesa desde que habían nacido, una promesa de "sangre" al ser su gemelo, es que era unas de sus principales razones para no parar, para que su trágica historia jamás, jamás, tuviera que repetirse. Suspiró con fuerza mientras aquella manzana se desvanecía, sintiéndola dentro de su pecho, si podía ser sincero, disfrutaba el flotar, a decir verdad estaba tentado en quedarse dormido, arrullándose cual pequeño, aunque eso lo era, aunque su hermano no lo crea, el tiempo corre de manera diferente en ellos dos, se seguía sintiendo como un pequeño niño, que corría alegre tomándole la mano a su hermano, ciertamente los momentos en que estaba solo, eran los que podía actuar como él era, o mejor aún, como se sentía realmente, sumamente agotado. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer por encima de cualquier cosa, cumpliría.

De la nada, una sensación fuerte había llegado a su pecho, cosa que lo hizo abrir sus cuencas de manera amplia mientras sentía como los sentimientos positivos de un ser lo invadían, eran fuertes y sumamente hermosos, sonrió soltando una risa preciosa.

\-- Es el recuerdo de una hija por el amor de su madre, es sumamente hermoso y cálido. - La voz de Dream era suave y dulce, abrazándose a sí mismo, acuñó esos sentimientos.

Aquellas cuencas que habían estado tan alegres, iban decayendo de manera lenta cuando sintió que se iban perdiendo, eso no era bueno, el dolor, la tristeza comenzaban a manchar aquellos dulces recuerdos, tenía que evitarlo, no quería que algo así se perdiera.

\-- Tengo que ir. - Dijo decidido mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, guiándose por aquellos recuerdos, identificando en que línea temporal estaban, no tardó en llegar, un lugar en el que apenas empezaba aquella historia, quizás la guerra había terminado tal vez hace unos cuantos años, la vida apenas recobraba fuerza con las ganas de aquellos habitantes esperanzados en su misma vida.

Para los ojos llorosos de Undyne, todo era borroso, parpadeó varias veces para cuando vio a alguien acercarse a ella, el suave toque de sus manos cubiertos con una tela, la hizo sacar un ligero quejido de sorpresa, sus manos pequeñas terminaron por rascar sus ojos, librándose de aquellas lágrimas.

\-- Undyne, no llores por favor. - Un rostro y una suave sonrisa habían recibido la claridad de sus ojos, encontrándose con un ángel.

Para la mente de la pequeña, para su corazón, y su alma, aquellas tristezas se habían ido lejos, su inocencia tan perfecta la habían hecho sonreír, mientras Dream le devolvía la sonrisa.

\-- ¿Eres el ángel que cuida a mi mamá? - Dijo Undyne mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

El guardián de los sentimientos positivos, no podía decirle la verdad, jamás podría compararse con algo así, pero el verla de esa manera, le hizo responder a como ella esperaba.

\-- Así es, Undyne, yo cuido a tu mamá, y quiero que sepas que ella está bien, con tus hermanas y tu padre, ellos desde lejos te miran felices, el verte correr y crecer es una de las cosas que los hace sonreír. - La cara del infante simplemente no cabía de felicidad, sin más, se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza, mientras aquellas lágrimas de dolor habían desaparecido y únicamente estaban lágrimas de felicidad.

\-- ¡Muchas gracias! - Undyne repitió una y otra vez, mientras que los brazos de Dream respondían a aquel abrazo, acariciando su cabello.

\-- No tienes por qué agradecer, ahora, recuerda que Papyrus y tú estaban jugando ¿No? -

\-- ¡Así es! -

\-- Entonces ve con él y Sans, seguramente te están esperando para cenar. - Undyne le dejo de abrazar dándole una amplia sonrisa, se reincorporo mientras avanzó unos cuantos pasos únicamente para abrazarlo otra vez.

\-- Solo diles, por favor, que les quiero mucho. -

\-- Así será, te lo prometo que ellos ya te están escuchando. -

Finalmente, Undyne lo había soltado, se echó a correr mientras movía sus manos a él... ¿Y a otra dirección?, para cuando había parpadeado la chiquilla había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, una sensación de satisfacción le había invadido, mientras suspiraba de manera amplia, estaba feliz.

\-- ¿No crees que fue muy cruel el mentirle? - Una voz ajena lo había sorprendido, una que no había escuchado, pero aún más curioso ¿Por qué no había sentido su presencia? Volteo con prisa, mientras que tomaba conciencia, sus pupilas amarillas se habían encontrado con un Sans, pero a este le conocía de lejos, era el señor Fresh.

Más, sin embargo, el parásito no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Realmente estaba aquí! El plan había funcionado a la perfección, y ahora su platillo principal estaba aquí, frente a él, tan perfecto y apetitoso. Podía haber jurado como el tiempo se había detenido, mientras las cuencas del soñador se habrían con sorpresa y un extraño gesto más que no identificaba. Si por él fuera, en ese momento se le habría lanzado encima, consumiéndolo a su placer y su gusto.

\-- ¡Oh! Usted es el señor Fresh ¿Verdad? Ink me habla mucho de usted, perdón me pareció haberle oído decir algo. - El cuerpo pequeño se había movido para quedarse frente a él, y una sonrisa estaba en su boca.

\-- ¡Había dicho que eso lindo de ver! - Mintió mientras mostraba una sonrisa, con un mensaje en sus lentes que decía "Very Cool", eso había hecho reír a Dream.

Siempre se ha dicho que la mejor de manera de romper tensión era con una risa, y ya había logrado eso, Dream para sus pupilas se había relajado lo necesario mientras ponía sus manos frente a él.

\--Es extraño, no lo había notado o sentido su presencia, ¿Por qué estaba con Undyne? - Pregunto curioso mientras tomaba de su barbilla.

\--En realidad aquí estaba, solamente que no quise interrumpir aquella escena y me quedé en las sombras, yo ya me había encontrado a la chiquilla llorando, y no quería escucharme. - Le había dedicado un rostro con falsa pesadez.

\--Oh ... Lamento mucho eso, pero no la culpo, solamente extrañaba mucho a sus padres. - Aquellas palabras habían sido interrumpidas por los brazos de Fresh abrazando sus hombros, en un abrazo de complicidad, casi cercano a "compadres" por lo que un amarillo pesado había coloreado el rostro del soñador.

\-- ¿Sabes Dream? Le había comentado a Ink, que quiero tener muchos amigos a través de los AU's, y yo únicamente te he visto de lejos y tú también, así que dices ¿Somos amigos? -

Aquello había confundido al soñador, no se había esperado aquello, era cierto que le conocía, y le saludaba, pero, a decir verdad, un buen amigo, ¿verdad?, no lastimaba nada, así que, no vio ningún problema.

\-- ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría ser su amigo señor Fresh, me gusta mucho los colores de su ropa, ¡son increíbles! -

"Ah qué fácil está siendo esto." Pensó mientras le ofrecía una mano, en aquel abrazo, a decir verdad, la actitud de Dream le provocaba cierta sensación de incomodidad, pero era por su único bien y supervivencia por el cual estaba haciendo esto.

\-- Ahora somos los amigos más rAdICaLes del multiverso, ¿Quieres salir a pasear por ahí? - El toque de la mano de Dream aceptando aquel saludo, lo había hecho sonreír de manera amplia, los tentáculos del parásito se movían inquietos mientras la excitación del momento lo hacía jadear, manejaría la situación de manera lenta pero lo suficiente para avanzar de manera sobreseída.

\-- Me encantaría. - Y con eso, Dream se había puesto una soga al cuello.

Ambos habían caminado juntos a través de varias líneas temporales, conociéndose mientras charlaban de manera tranquila. Las palabras de Dream fueron completamente sinceras, contando incluso detalles privados e importantes de su vida, aunque a veces se cuestionaba por dentro él por qué le estaba diciendo tantas cosas así, que ni a Ink, que lo consideraba como su mejor amigo, le había contado, detalles tan importantes de su vida o incluso privados, cosa que en vez de preocuparle, solo le había convencido que Fresh era un amigo sincero, uno en el que no importaba que dificultad tuviera estaría ahí para él, dispuesto ayudarle, a darle una mano en el aprieto, y le escucharía con atención.

Sinceramente, estaba feliz, de haber aceptado aquella amistad, era muy lindo poderle confiar esos detalles.

Por su parte, Fresh, cada palabra que salía de su boca era más deshonesta que la anterior, no hacía más que tomar vivencias, recuerdos y demás de sus antiguos huéspedes para tomar ventaja con Dream, y peor aún, le creía cada maldita palabras de él, respondiéndole con sonidos de sorpresa y de alegría, en momentos ciertos ruidos de pena. En su historia, se había hecho un completo mártir, uno en el que lo habían maltratado, su mismo querido padre le había puesto una placa en su mano, le había obligado a matar a su propio hermano para satisfacer su sed de interés y curiosidad, para cuando pudo escapar de él, fue porque había encontrado un interesante espacio vacío donde lo había dejado ahí, para que jamás pudiera salir, había abierto una pequeña cafetería con gatos lindos, pero después quebró y se dedica a viajar de aquí a allá, para mentir, hay que tener una perfecta memoria, y Fresh, tenía una tan clara, como si realmente la hubiera vivido, pero, ¿para qué crear una compleja historia? Fácil, justamente para agradarle cada vez más al ajeno.

Aunque también, en momentos de conciencia, Dream se preguntaba en silencio, el por qué jamás había sentido la presencia de aquel ser, si realmente lo había pasado tan mal, ¿Por qué no había sentido la presencia de los sentimientos negativos? ¿Incluso también su hermano había ignorado esto? ¿Es posible que se mantuviera a la mitad de todo? ¿Un ser Neutral? Algo le estaba dando una ligera mala espina, pero creería en sus palabras, aunque sea por ese momento tan cómodo, quizás las posibilidades existían. Por supuesto que el tiempo corría de manera diferente en ellos, mientras caminaban charlando, la conversación del corruptor lo había envuelto con tanto interés que de manera inconsciente se había olvidado de sus deberes, viajando de AU por AU, ya sea de día o de noche, comprando cosas para degustar, después de todo a Fresh no le importaba, le veía como una inversión, mientras más, mejor.

Pero basta de charla, ahora tenía que actuar, no podía soportarlo más, no sabía cómo diablos le había podido seguir el paso, si por él hubiera sido, se le hubiera lanzado encima para finalmente corromperlo, hasta el último de sus huesos, así que ahora el plan llegaría a su conclusión.

\--Dream, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Le miraba de reojo, ambos estaban sentados en el filo de un árbol caído en Snowdin, era la ocasión perfecta, de alguna conseguido que ambos estuvieran solos, mantener la misma curiosidad del soñador en su control, los pies de Dream se movían alegres, además de que no alcanzaba el suelo con nieve, únicamente asintió. - Alguna vez... No olvídalo, es demasiado morboso por mi parte. -

\-- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es? Por favor, Fresh, ya te he contado muchas cosas, algo así quizás no sea tan grave. - 

El rostro del soñador tenía un gesto curioso, y de sorpresa mientras arqueaba una de sus cuencas.

\--Bueno, discúlpame si esto te ofende, te bullea, pero viéndote cómo eres, teniendo casi 500 años de edad, ¿Alguna vez haz tenido problema con el celo? - Las palabras de Fresh habían hecho sonrojar violentamente al soñador, mientras miraba para abajo, el corruptor no hacía que verle de manera directa mientras estaba esperando una respuesta.

\-- Creo que, es una pregunta muy interesante, aunque no me la esperaba por nada de mundo, pero tal vez . . .-Las manos de Dream subieron hasta su boca, mientras pensaba lo que iba decir, con mucha pena, había evitado ver al otro. - Aunque para serte sincero, jamás he sentido un celo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo este hecho para crear otro guardián para el futuro. -

Bingo.

\--No puedo creerte, ¿Enserio jamás haz sentido un celo? - Fingió sorpresa escuchando la respuesta.

\-- No, lo juro. -

\-- ¿Sabes que eso es un problema, ¿verdad? Es como si algo no funcionara de manera correcta en ti. -

\-- ¿Cómo si estuviera enfermo? -Las pupilas de Dream se habían hecho pequeñas mientras sus manos habían bajado hasta la zona de su vientre, cubriendo esa parte con ligera consternación. --¿Quién sabe de estas cosas? No quiero que nada pase, no algo malo, simplemente no podría con eso otra vez. -

\-- Yo podría ayudarte, solamente, quizás no te sientas cómodo con ello. -

\-- Por favor, Fresh, ayúdame, de verdad, necesit -- ¡Mhpp! -

Fresh no había dejado terminar aquella frase, su boca ya estaba encima, besando a Dream, las cuencas del soñador se habían abierto ampliamente mientras sus manos ligeramente le empujaban, para cuando finalmente había ganado, se había llevado una mano a su boca, limpiándose la saliva.

\--¿Q-que estás haciendo? ¿Eso fue un beso? Creí que era cosa de ir con un Doctor, o algo. - Balbuceo débil, la sensación húmeda en su boca había sido una gran sorpresa, incluso no había podido evitar que sus cuencas sacaran ligeras lágrimas, dándole una expresión sumamente pasiva ante el dominante.

\---¿Ah? ¿Por qué me separaste? - La mirada que le había dedicado, Fresh, al contrario, le había sorprendido de manera amplia, una lasciva y sucia. - Creí que éramos amigos, friendiskis, y peor aún, me habías dicho que te ayudara, esta es la única manera de ayudarte. -

\--¡Por supuesto que lo somos! Pero, no sabía que tendría que ser así, no parece como si fuera correcto, y aun peor, Ink dice que eso es algo que haces con una persona especial. -

\-- Esto es algo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse cuando tienen problemas, no importa que tan graves sean eso hacen. - Los brazos del colorido ser se habían cruzado en indignación mientras tenía una expresión "desaprobadora". -- y aún más los amigos radicales, tómalo como una manera de fortalecer la amistad, además, nosotros ya somos especiales. -

Y con eso Fresh había tomado cualquier ventaja, las fallas que había tenido el contrario en el pasado, eran una de las principales razones por las cuales no tendría en el presente, no de nuevo, acercándose a él de manera rápida, le tomo de sus brazos acercándolo a él, en un agarre firme y fuerte, cosa que había sorprendido a Dream, por su lado sabía lo que era un beso, apenas lo necesario, sin embargo no se sentía nada cómodo con aquello, ¿Por qué tenía tanta ansiedad?, pero su inocencia, le había hecho suponer que era lo correcto al ser amigos, por eso no chistaría, al contrario, cerro sus cuencas mientras sentía como el otro tomaba de su rostro acercándolo a él, volviéndolo a besar de manera lenta, sus dientes chocaban mientras ambos entreabrían sus bocas, la pequeña lengua del soñador sobresalía, mientras que el otro, con su ansiedad y desesperación, había tomado de su mandíbula forzándolo a abrir su boca con amplitud, dando paso libre a las 6 lenguas que tenía, las cuencas de Dream se habían abierto con violencia al sentir como se entrelazaban de una manera grotesca, obligándolo a intensificar el beso.

Le quería seguir el paso, realmente lo quería, aunque fuera algo lo suficientemente sucio o incorrecto, la vergüenza y la exaltación se tiño en su rostro por completo, haciendo sentir un calor doloroso en sus adentros, el mismo aroma, su acercamiento, su respiración, esas manos acariciando con levedad sus huesos era el goce más grande que tenía en esos momentos el guardián, nunca hubiera pensado en dejarse manosear de tal manera solo por alguien que apenas había conocido, ¿Esto estaba mal? En ese momento lo sabía, pero no podía hacer gran cosa, puesto que entrelazaba su lengua de manera débil y tímida con aquellos pedazos de magia, sacando ligeros quejidos húmedos.

Las manos de Dream tomaban con fuerza de las ropas del corrupto, ni siquiera notando el momento en el que estaba contra aquel árbol, si lo ponían de esa manera, había caído en aquel juego morboso y suicido, estaba encantado por aquella dominancia, su cuerpo estaba siendo acorralado con total control, dejándole ninguna posibilidad de escape, y por más que quisiera chistar, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, gracias por la falta de aire, pero sobre todo porque algo dentro de él estaba reaccionando a aquello, ligeros hilos de conciencia lo habían hecho reaccionar cuando pudo librarse para cuando sintió las manos del otro metiéndose dentro de sus ropas.

\--¡¿Ah!? ¡F-Fresh espera! - De nuevo quería empujarlo lejos de él, su sorpresa fue grande para cuando vio que aquel ser, ese que había jurado que era amable y feliz, ahora tenía una expresión seria, sus manos tocaban sus costillas, dando suaves y profundas caricias en su esternón, pero eso era algo mínimo, al ver que de entre sus ropas tentáculos salían, moviéndose de manera violenta y repulsiva, un ligero grito salió de su boca para cando uno de los tentáculos se había lanzado contra él, levantándole con fuerza de sus muñecas, alzándolo ligeramente.

\-- Lo siento, Dream, broski, pero simplemente no puedo más, tu sabor es exquisito. - Quizás por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fresh, no se había sentido con la ansiedad de tomar a alguien, usualmente controlaría sus tentáculos, pero este, era y será, su platillo favorito, aquel que le daría la vida eterna y la seguridad.

A los ruidos sordos que venían de la boca de Dream, sus suplicas y quejas, Fresh no les había prestado nada de atención, ni siquiera pena, para cuando aquellas ropas habían sido arrancadas con fuerza del cuerpo pequeño, los tentáculos se metían sin pudor, haciendo eco la tela siendo desgarrada.

\--¡Ah, no! ¡B-basta! - Algo dentro del soñador se había roto para cuando vio los pedazos de tela caer, aquello que lo identificaba, aquellas ropas que lo habían marcado, con las que había aprendido y experimentado tanto, únicamente ahora, eran sucios harapos.

Sus huesos se estremecían por sentir aquella sensación húmeda y viscosa de los tentáculos rozándole, subiendo con lentitud por su cuerpo, las falanges del soñador se cerraban con disgusto. Y aún más al sentir como la punta de estos acariciaban la forma de su boca, si podía describir aquella sensación, podría jurar que se sentían como lenguas pasando por su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello, su esternón, parte de su coxis, prestando una lasciva atención a aquellos puntos sensibles.

\-- Vamos, Dream por más que niegues que esto no te está gustando, estoy viendo otra cosa que me dice todo lo contrario. - Aquellos tentáculos lo habían bajado, pero no habían dejado de hacer su tarea, el soñador únicamente bajo su rostro para encontrarse a su sexo totalmente dispuesto y húmedo para él. -- Qué lindo, ni siquiera tuve que forzarte a usar tu magia, aunque me sorprende que hayas elegido algo así, una linda y muy mojada vagina, ¿Acaso alguien tan inocente como tú puede llegar a ser así de sucio? -

Ninguna palabra salió de Dream, solamente apretaba su boca para no sacar aquellos gemidos, la sensación era extraña, pero se sentía bien, la mano de Fresh se había movido a esta con lentitud, mirándole fijamente sus pupilas, sus dedos índice y medio recorrieron con lentitud sintiendo aquella zona, carnosa y suave, casi como un durazno.

\-- Mhm Ah~. - El sentir el tacto del hueso contra su sexo lo había hecho soltar un gemido, no pudo controlarlo más.

Fresh no diría nada, solamente se concentraría en lo necesario para dejar el "alma" expuesta de Dream, usualmente otros monstruos ya la habrían mostrado, pero algo único estaba pasando, simplemente no lo había decepcionado. Separando aquellos labios mayores, se había encontrado con hilos espesos de excitación, sorprendió por la complejidad de aquel sexo, los detalles sucios y morbosos, hasta el calor que desprendía, aquellos dedos comenzaron a masajear el clítoris, escuchando a Dream ser una maraña de confusión entre jadeos, quejas y gemidos, de arriba hacia abajo, hacia los labios menores, Fresh le dedicaba la sonrisa más pervertida que tenía, poner de su saliva haría que se perdiera aquella dulce y encantadora esencia en el aire.

\-- Mírate, te ves tan cool en estos momentos, aunque sabes que pienso, creo que no está nada chidito que solo tú te estés divirtiendo, así que. -- Sus manos se alejaron, dejando de masturbar a Dream, subiendo hasta su rostro, aquellos jugos fueron limpiados con aquellas 6 lenguas, jugueteando de manera promiscúa con sus propios dedos, el parasito de su cabeza estaba totalmente perdido, espinas filosas salían de su cuerpo, aquel ojo estaba desorbitado, quería más, M U C H O M Á S.

Por la misma fuerza de sus tentáculos, hizo que Dream girara completamente quedando en el aire de cabeza, una expresión cansada y confundida estaba en su rostro, sus cuencas estaban pesadamente caídas, su cuerpo se sentía extraño y sensible, tanto que noto a la perfección como una de las extremidades se enredaba por su cuello, tomando de aquella ventaja para sujetarle su nuca.

\-- Así que, me ayudaras a mí, mientras yo sigo disfrutando de esta fiesta. -- Ahora con la mano libre de fluidos, Fresh había bajado sus pantanosillos, dejando ver aquel miembro erecto y despierto, este estaba chocando contra el rostro del soñador, incluso era capaz de sentir como latía producto de su misma excitación. --Ahora, broski, te juro que, si me muerdes, te juro que yo romperé ese precioso cráneo tuyo ¿Capisce? -- Y sin poder decir nada, Dream únicamente quiso abrir su boca para quejarse, para pedir ayuda, pero eso fue una entrada para que el parasito penetrara aquellas fauces hasta el fondo.

Sonidos, quejidos ahogados de la boca violada de Dream salían, mientras que las caderas erráticas de Fresh se movían sin ninguna piedad, para él, que el soñador no usara la lengua o que supiera saber un deepthroat le daba igual, el real placer venia de aquella seguridad que sentía, su supervivencia estaba asegurada. Las lenguas del corruptor se movían a la extensión de aquella vagina, prestando atención en todos los puntos sensibles, clítoris, labios y entrada, simplemente era sorprendente cuan mojado estaba. La boca de Dream casi se rompía, su mandíbula crujía al ser forzada de manera violenta, de sus cuencas pesadas lagrimas caían, mientras la sensación de ahogarse era nauseabunda, sus manos se hacían puños, quería que acabara, por favor, necesitaba que acabara. Pero no era algo que estuviera en sus planes por la parte de Fresh, había tenido suficiente del oral, ahora, venia lo mejor, sacando en seco aquel miembro, los tentáculos movieron nuevamente a Dream, tan rápido, que sus huesos habrían crujid levemente, solamente para penetrarle llegando a aplastar el cérvix del soñador.

\-- ¡HAHH! -- Un gemido sonoro había salido de aquella boca forzada, Fresh se sentía en la gloria, sus caderas se movían erráticas, lo caliente y húmedo era una sensación exquisita, pero lo que se llevaba todo, era lo estrecha que estaban aquellas paredes.

Aquella dulce y pequeña vagina no tenía ningún punto ciego de falta de atención, puesto que, a pesar del miembro que tocaba aquellos exquisitos puntos, los tentáculos seguían estimulandolo, sus labios y su clítoris, enredándose en el cual si fuera una dulce cereza.

Sonidos húmedos salían de aquellos movimientos, Dream apenas y podía tomar la mitad del miembro de Fresh, pero la cara que tenía, simplemente era una poesía, lagrimas pesadas, su rostro violentamente sonrojado, sus pupilas estaban por encima de su cabeza, y su cráneo se movía como un simple trapo, sin ninguna fuerza, y lo esperado estaba ahí, frente a él, lo que el parasito había deseado tanto, un ligero color dorado empezó a emerger dentro de la caja torácica, dorada, perfecta, limpia, a Fresh le había importado poco que los lentes se cayeran demostrando su verdadera naturaleza al soñador, las cuencas del pasivo se abrieron con sorpresa y con aberración, al ver como aquel parasito se salía por una de las cuencas, rasgando el hueso de su huésped, aquella pobre alma, siendo consumida, en sus últimos momentos de vida, sus caderas seguían moviéndose a un paso animalistico, el otro intentaba zafarse de cualquier manera, tenía que huir, algo no andaba bien, simplemente parecía uno de sus peores temores.

\-- AhORa, DrEAm, ErEs MiO -- Una voz grutal había salido de la garganta del parasito, parecía como si aquellos huesos que lo estaban tomando se estuvieran haciendo cada vez más blandos, mientras que los tentáculos originales del corruptor se estiraban llegando al pecho de Dream, sus costillas fueron marcadas por aquellas espinas que buscaban entrar dentro de este, para que únicamente, se encontrara con un gran espacio vacío . . .

¿ＱＵＥ ＥＲＡ ＥＳＴＯ？ ¿ＥＲＡ ＵＮ ＥＮＧＡÑＯ？ ¿ＵＮＡ ＭＥＮＴＩＲＡ？ ¿ＤＯＮＤＥ －ＣＵＡＣＫ－ ＥＳＴＡＢＡ ＳＵ ＡＬＭＡ？

No podía estarle pasando esto . . . No a él.

Su único ojo se movía sin control, mientras que comenzaba a temblar, ¿Cuándo se había descuidado? ¿Cómo le había pasado? ¿Qué paso?, Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Ink.

\-- Pero que no te engañe. -

Es que . . . ¿Es que acaso? ¿Este Sans, no era un Sans? . . .

Solamente había esa lógica, esa razón, no había otra, las caderas del huésped se habían detenido, estando aun dentro del pecho de Dream, lo miro desde su punto de vista, los huesos del soñador se movían con total temor, sus pupilas se había hecho pequeñas casi al punto de desaparecer.

\--¿QuÉ Es Lo QuE ErEs? ¿UnA SuCiA y cRuEl MeNtIrA? - Aprovechando que Dream seguía inmovilizado, sus tentáculos se habían alzado tomando varias costillas al azar, solamente para usar sus espinas para cortar las otras, y romper aquellas que había tomado, pequeñas moronas de hueso caían por dentro de él, su garganta había querido gritar errático de dolor, de agonía, pero aquello fue interrumpido por otros tentáculos que, en vez de entrar con un tono sucio, únicamente, busco ahogar desde adentro al soñador. Pies y manos se convulsionaban, entrando en un ligero estado de shock, con ligeras convulsiones, aquel parasito salió mientras regresaba de nuevo a su inútil huésped, el hueso no había vuelto a la forma original que tenía, al contrario parecía, que aquello hubiera consumido tiempo vital de su vida, haciendo ver los huesos como una especie de masa amorfa, las manos de Fresh se habían hecho puño, los tentáculos lo alzaron al aire el cuerpo del soñador, para dejarlo caer en seco en frio y duro suelo, una y otra vez, en vez de calmarlo, su ira no se apagaba, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería desquitarse con él toda y cada una de sus frustraciones.

El cuerpo de Dream, sufría de manera amplia, a cada golpe su vida estaba dependiendo de un hilo, quizás este era su castigo, por haberle fallado a otros, por fallarle a ser más importante de su vida, si su vida era una mentira, Dream no paraba de llorar en silencio, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando una de sus piernas fue rota, su tibia, quedo astillada viendo como su misma pierna colgaba de apenas unos filamentos de hueso, a cualquier ojos ajenos, si hubieran visto a Dream, juraría que era una simple muñeca sin vida.

¿Pero qué hacer? Fresh, aún no estaba satisfecho, y aquella maldita erección no desaparecía, al contrario, hilos de pre seminal corrían de su glande, no hay de otra, aunque por un momento . . . Una idea retorcida paso por su mente, una terrible y una totalmente fantástica para él, LA SOLUCION COMPLETA A SUS PROBLEMAS.

\--Dream, no te preocupes, te ayudare a solucionar tu problema y el mío. -

\--P-por favor . . . D-detente, no mas . . .-

Las manos hechas puños dieron un golpe seco a su cara, tirándole uno de sus dientes, dando varios rodillazos a su pecho, provocándole el vomitar fluidos de energía apagándose, dejándole sin ninguna fuerza. Así, era mejor, que buen chico.

\--Me ayudaras a hacer un cuerpo que será p e r f e c t o, y así tu dejarás de ser un simple parasito que se alimenta de falsas esperanzas de los demás, maldita p u t a. -

\-- No no - Su voz temblaba con miedo y dolor, el sentir que aquel falo se restregaba contra su entrada, lo hizo cerrar sus cuencas, quería irse, de verdad, quería irse.

\-- A B R E L A S C U E N C A S Y M I R A C O M O T E V I O L O .- Al contrario de abrirlas, las había apretado con fuerza, esperando que de magia todo eso fuera un mal sueño, pero no, la ira de Fresh se volvió encender, usando sus manos para forzar abrir aquellas pupilas que en algún momento lo habían mirado con emoción y alegría, ahora sus falanges se habían metido hasta el fondo de su cráneo azotando lo contra la nieve. Y con eso, las violadas caderas de Dream habían sido incrustadas por el miembro de Fresh, tirándole a la fría nieve, que siendo un ligero alivio a sus huesos lacerados, tomándole de los fémur en forma brusca, levantándoles para dejar aquel sexo más expuesto, el sentir la pierna rota de Dream le fue poco importante, ya que fue muy fácil tomarla, para terminarla de arrancar, el sonido de los filamentos de calcio reventándose, había sido orgásmico para uno, y agonizante para el otro, aventándola lejos, la bota que seguía en el pie, haciendo un sonido vacío y seco.

 

"Thuck"

La expresión vacía de Dream, era preocupante, pero no para él, sus caderas se movían, una y otra vez, sintiendo como a pesar de todo, el cuerpo del pasivo respondía, estrechándose cada vez más, el miembro de Fresh se deslizaba con facilidad, dedicándole la más fría sonrisa que podía.

\--Es increíble que, a pesar de todo, sigas disfrutando de esto, ¿Qué estas enfermo? - Dedicándole una risa, su mano se movía por su clítoris, pellizcándolo entre sus falanges, sintiendo la textura de su carne hincharse.

El soñado no hacía que dar ligeros quejidos, incapaz de moverse, o siquiera intentar hacer algo, definitivamente este era su castigo, seguramente su hermano estaría feliz del estado en el que estaba, miraría con una sonrisa su cuerpo violado, y estaría listo para tomar su manzana.

\--Hah ah Dream, me v-vengo . . . - La sensación hirviente quemando sus interiores lo había hecho cerrar sus cuencas, el que llenara de semen aquel espacio "fértil", su vientre, para él, lo mejor de toda la tarde.

Unas manos levantaron sus lentes, mientras arreglaba sus ropas, a pesar de que aquello casi le cuesta su supervivencia, había valido por completo la pena.

\--Dream, broski, amiguin soñador, debo de agradecerte esta fantástica fiesta, a pesar que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero debo de admitir que "You have the moves". -El cuerpo del soñador apenas se movía, apenas y respiraba, solo sentía el semen del otro escurrir por su entrada, se acercó a él mientras se agachaba dándole un beso falso en su cabeza.

\--Cuida a junior por mí, y si para cuando regrese aun no veo un bebé en vientre . . .

 

Tranquilo, lo intentaremos una y otra vez, cuantas veces sean necesarias.

**Author's Note:**

> ※ ¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¿Estás interesado en una comisión? Mándame un mensaje privado! Historias así de largas están en promoción.


End file.
